1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage generating circuit in a semiconductor integrated circuit. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a voltage generating circuit having a pumping circuit in such a semiconductor integrated circuit as a dynamic RAM (random access memory).
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit equipped with a voltage generating circuit having a pumping circuit, for instance, a dynamic RAM equipped with pumping circuits (charge pump circuits, or internal voltage regulators) for forming a substrate back-gate bias voltage and an internal boosted voltage, has been described in, for instance, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 424,904 filed on Oct. 18, 1989 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 899,572 filed on Jun. 18, 1992 corresponding to JP-A-3-214669. Each of the pumping circuits (charge pump circuits) for producing the substrate backgate bias voltage and the boosted voltage, respectively, is constructed of the main circuit and the subsidiary circuit, as described in these pending applications. The subsidiary circuit is so designed as to own such a small current supply capability capable of compensating the leak current and the like.